


Magic of the Mistletoe

by mander3_swish



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Christmas Party, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: Michael was playing the trickster at Isobel's holiday housewarming party. If it seemed like every doorway and fancy light fixture had mistletoe hanging from it, well Michael wasn't going to say anything about how he'd been helping it along.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73
Collections: 12 Days Of Malex 2019





	Magic of the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuburbanSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/gifts).

> This a Malex Secret Santa gift for SuburbanSun (unbreakablejemmasimmons on tumblr)

Michael was playing the trickster at Isobel's holiday housewarming party. He needed to do something to keep him entertained and not tempted to drink out of complete boredom. All the well-to-do people Isobel had invited were not people he was interested in making small talk with. He'd been sober for nearly 3 months, something he'd been working on everyday to better himself, to be someone who could be there for Iz and Max as they tried to rebuild their lives, to be someone that Alex might consider for something more than being friends, and to become someone that he himself could look at in the mirror and not wonder how the fuck he'd fucked up everything good in his life.

Isobel was a Christmas traditionalist. She filled her new house with red poinsettias in golden pots, garlands and wreaths everywhere, and a huge live Christmas tree shipped in from fuck knows where with about a million lights and decorations galore. There were a couple of spots where she'd hung up some mistletoe to add a sense of fun and whimsy. Michael had taken to catching and calling out unlikely partners in an attempt to get them to smooch. If it seemed like every doorway and fancy light fixture had mistletoe hanging from it, well Michael wasn't going to say anything about how he'd been helping it along. 

And then Alex walked through the front door with Rosa in tow. Or rather the other way around.

Michael got his chance nearly a half hour (of pure agony) after Alex arrived. "Oh, would you look at that," he said, pointing overhead to the greenery that had nearly magically appeared. 

"I'm not going to kiss you, Guerin." Alex wasn't falling for it. 

He'd covertly observed Michael when he and Rosa were getting eggnog and greeting Isobel when they'd arrived. He very clearly saw him use his telekinesis to move a sprig of mistletoe from an empty doorway to the chandelier in the living room where Liz and Kyle were standing, deep in conversation. 

_"Hey Valenti," Michael had shouted from across the room, "you better kiss the girl, or else you'll have 7 years bad luck."_

_"That's not how that works," Kyle had replied, clearly not falling for it._

_"C'mon Mikey. You're just trying to piss off Max, aren't you." Liz just stated the obvious rather than asking a question. _

_"Definitely working," Max had mumbled under his breath._

_"Hey don't look at me. You're the one who chose to stand there." Michael just smiled and scanned over the crowd, clearly in search of his next victims. _

Alex became the next victim when Michael plunked himself down on the sofa next to him.

"Are you sure you don't want to?" Michael continued, not wanting to give up too quickly. "Did you know in Scandinavia, it's sometimes considered a symbol of peace? Enemies could declare truces under it or even disagreeing spouses could kiss and make up." 

"We're not enemies and we're certainly not spouses." Alex countered, giving Michael's thigh a pat as he stood up to go find another drink.

***

Isobel's classy Christmas party started to spiral around midnight when someone got some karaoke going on the big screen in the living room. It was mostly carols, but other tunes were peppered in there as well. Instead of a normal party where the crowd sort of started to dwindle when that happened, it seemed as though the house actually got more crowded. Maybe the neighbors came to see what hell was being raised by their new neighbor, or maybe friends of friends started to pile in. What was this, a high school party?

The thing was, Michael had lost track of Alex, when all of a sudden, there he was in his lap, arms thrown around his neck, and tongue down his throat. Not that he was complaining in the slightest. 

The kiss ended slowly, with a last few lingering brushes of spit soaked lips and deep inhales. They rested their foreheads against one another as they tried to soak it all in.

"So, you finally succumbed to the magic of the mistletoe?"

"Not completely," Alex replied, pulling back from Michael so they could actually talk. "Honestly?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"I think we're at the point of all honesty all the time these days, don't you think?" Michael replied, really needing to know what had changed.

"This guy I've been dating just randomly showed up. I said I had started seeing someone else because he just wouldn't back off, so I needed to make it look like I was here with someone, or he'd most certainly be trying to get back with me." Alex then slipped off Michael's lap, and disappeared back into the crowd.

***

They went back to mingling with the other guests, Michael now preying on Isobel, trying to get her under some mistletoe with either Kyle or Maria - at this point he's not sure which would be more on point and which would be most hilarious - but he's willing to put in the effort to find out.

But then he found his chance with Alex again. He came up behind Alex and placed a loud wet smacking kiss on his cheek.

"Guerin!" Alex cried out, dragging the back of his hand across his cheek.

"Gotcha!" he shouted in reply, dodging the playful swat Alex sent his way. 

"Next time, of which there won't be one, don't be shocked if you get tasered," Alex threatened. His glare could have killed a man.

"This coming from the guy who not minutes ago had his tongue down my throat to elude an ex?" Michael tried to reason before backing away, knowing when to pick his battles, and that this was not the time.

***

The backyard at Isobel's was decorated to reflect the festive season too. She'd hired a snowmaking company to fill the yard with snow before all the guests arrived, and they had turned it into a literal winter wonderland. It definitely was festive, and it made the roaring fire in the fire pit all the more inviting. While most people were huddled around it to stay warm, some were even roasting marshmallows. 

When Alex went out back, he had wanted to get some fresh air and space to clear his head from all that had been going on with Michael. But peace and quiet alone time was not likely a luxury he'd be getting tonight until he went back to the cabin. 

Michael was sitting by the fire, and appeared to be deep in discussion with Liz. One guess about what that could be about. He caught Alex's eye, and gave him a bright unguarded smile. Alex's heart caught in his throat because he certainly hadn't expected that. Had they moved into some state of being that maybe they were both in a place that if they worked at it a little, they could actually be together, rather than at each other's throats or avoiding one another altogether? 

Sure, Michael had been playing around with that damn mistletoe all night, and really, so had he, but he hadn't thought he was at all serious. Hadn't he just been trying to ease any tensions with silliness?

***

"I know all your weaknesses," Alex boasted as his fingers worked open Michael's belt buckle. It was shockingly festive and Alex finally noticed that it too had a mistletoe motif adorning the silver surface.

"You know all my secrets, that's for damn sure, but I think you might still be surprised about a few things I'm into."

This admission by Michael sent a shiver of want through Alex. He wished his fingers could work regardless of the malfunctioning of his brain. But eventually he got Michael's jeans open and pulled low enough to give his cock a few strokes before licking up the underside. And then Alex was sinking his mouth down over the head, savoring Michael's taste.

The initial gasp and subsequent sounds Michael uttered while Alex worked his cock was nearly enough to make Alex come in his own pants, as hard and untouched as he was.

"Fuck Alex, yes that feels so good," Michael couldn't help but cry out.

Alex pulled back with the wettest, filthiest sound ever. "Shhhh. Or do you actually want Isobel to barge in here? I am not prepared to be on the receiving end of her wrath," he warned.

"Well you should have thought of that before dragging me into the guest bedroom en suite to have your way with me."

"I literally couldn't wait. And I really didn't hear you complaining."

"True, you got me there," Michael agreed, "and I think you best get back at it while you have me in such a compromising position." Michael smirked down at Alex and ran a hand alongside his face, a thumb gently stroking over Alex's flushed cheek. "I promise I'll do better at not attracting attention to our current activity."

Alex worked his mouth and tightly closed hand up and down Michael's cock, drawing Michael's orgasm closer and closer to the surface. He felt the faintest of shudders before Michael clenched the hand on Alex's head, pulling his hair into a tight fist that was just on this side of pleasure. Then he came, Alex eagerly swallowing down the warm come.

After carefully tucking Michael back into his jeans, Alex rose to his feet. Michael immediately pulled him in for a kiss. It was the most delicate of kisses they'd shared since, probably ever.

It was likely neither knew what was next, but maybe that damn mistletoe was magic after all. Perhaps they could finally make up for real and move on, together, this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho Ho Ho and a Merry Malex Christmas to everyone!


End file.
